jmeltonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hellanas Chars
Write the first paragraph of your page here Atremon- Son of Deius, Fighter Tyresius- son of Thalassa, sorceror _________ son/daughter of Deius, Warlord, figher? _________ son/daughter of Enyos Inspiring warlord, fighter, barbarian _________ son/daughter of Athemis Paladin, Tactical Warlord, fighter _________ son/daughter of Nyx rogue, warlock (dark pact) _________ son/daughter of Hyperios cleric, paladin _________ son/daughter of Pannos ranger, druid _________ son/daughter of Rheas rogue, cleric, bard Greek inspired DnD campaign Traditional Greek regions can be categorized as the Hellenas, unified only in language The Hellenas cover the easternmost of the two peninsulas of the Mesogeias Sea and most of the islands surrounding the peninsula Athinos-Pinnacle of Hellan civilization. The only military match of Krotas Krotas-Employ enslaved minotaurs in their forces, along with some of the strongest human soldiers Thrain-Centaur city on the border of centaur territory (Anatolia) Centaur territroy- A huge tract fiercely defended by the centaur clans, who spend as much time fighting other species as they do themselves. Styxos-Kingdom of grim people living on teh edge of the Styxia, their city is on the opposite side of the main entrance to the Underworld, which is enshrouded by mist. Spirits and the occasional mortal cross the river to be judged by the goddess of the dead, Nyx. Splitting the city is the Deadmarch, where spirits can be seen ocassionally wandering. SItuated in midddle of a marsh where three rivers meet. Residents are used to the undead, both the bodies of recently deceased and the spirits who come back from the Underworld who wear a mask of some precious metal. Tauross-island nation of civilized minotaurs-crack fleet of seafaring raiderscities surrounded by labyrinths Borea-Land to the north of the Hellanas Rheyan Forests- Land directly west and north of the Mesogeias Sea Panipikos- Satyr/nymph "city", huge sprawling expanse forest marked by giant runestones Much of Europe is forested and densely populated with dangerous forest mythological creatures, the only "civilized" peoples are the scattered human settlements allowed by the trye rulers of theforest, the satyrs and nymphs Irasia-Land directly east of the Hellenas, Hot, arid, desert. Mountains shelter beautiful oasises. The people live in sprawling cities in the desert and are kept alive through the grace of their gods. Kemedros- south of Irasia Libya-Lands opposite the Hellanas Etruscas-second peninsula filled with humans and satyrs who mostly farm or fight amongst themselves Hellanas Gods- incredibley powerful beings who walk the lands and gain power from the prayers of mortal races Deius- God of thunder, lightning, the sky, volcanos, the forge, fireBonuses include embuing weapons of self and others with fire, lightning, thunderWeapon enchants continue for some amount of turns (default three)Armor enhancement? Nyx-Goddess of the dead, commerce, thieves, the nightBonus to Con or Wis.Group Increase to stealth, necromantic powers (raise a dead enemy, summon undead guardians from Underworld) Rheas-Goddess of marriage beauty and family (bonuses include Cha or Con bonus, Group Increase on Diplomacy, Bluff, Streetwise checks. Charm effect? Make enemies fight against one another? Thalassa-Goddess of seas, and magic, the moon,(Bonuses include Int or Dex bonus, Group bonus to Knowledge checks. magic augmentation( increase die size, make it unblockable, increase range, and or burst effect) Athemis- Goddess of civilization,the arts and wisdomBonus to Wis or Int, Group bonus: +5 to attack roll to group. When enemy dies, tack on Athemis demigod wis or Int mod to every players attack roll, stackingwith the group bonus Pannos- God of wild places, agriculture, the huntBonus to Dexterity or Str, Group Nature checks automatically pass.Power that can be twice dailey, nat 20 on attack, 2W max damage +2xDex mod Hyperios- God of sunlight, healing, sight, messengersBonus for perception/insight checks, with minor version to group bonus. Increase die size for radiant damage and healing points Enyos- Goddess of debauchery, revelry, brutal war, savageryBonus to Str or Con. When someone dies within 5 or ten squares, +2 to damage for group. Every other person who dies within that radius boosts the bonus more.and/or when player kills target, targets within 5 or ten squares become dominated (or to become fearful, see cleric power level 1 for feareffect) Campaign Ideas:- Krotan forces look for a forbidden artifacts in a new campaign against Athinos. Forbidden artifact wouldcontrol all minotaurs for miles across -Something is disturbing the spirits of Styxios. Journey the UNderworld to find the cause -Rumors are whispering of a half titan army gathering on the border of Olympus. Investigate and stamp outthe cause -Someone is killing nymphs and satyrs near Panipikos and then draining their blood. Investigate -Athinos elders are worried about hedonistic cults becoming bolder and more numerous in the city. INvestigate and put a stop to it. -Play diplomat between centaurs and humans or centaurs and centaurs and uncover a plot to instigate a Great Raid on the human population -Head off a Borean raiding expedition and learn of larger invasion force